Mega Man Maverick Hunter X
Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, known as in Japan, is an enhanced remake of the original Mega Man X game released for PlayStation Portable in 2005-2006. It has several new features and several redesigns. New Content *Updated 3D graphics. *Character redesigns and updates (primarily the Mavericks). *A new and lengthy cinematic named The Day of Sigma that shows the world before Sigma openly turns Maverick. *A Navigator appears in game speaking with X. She speaks directly with X in the opening level but does not contact X during the levels, unlike the navigators of other games. *The ability to play as Vile after completing the game. Vile acquires unique weapons as he defeats each Maverick that attaches to his Arm, Shoulder, and Leg that must be equipped before each stage. He can use these three weapons an unlimited number of times, but he cannot use any weapons beyond those three once in a stage. Each attack uses some of Vile's quick-charging weapons energy. *Much dialogue has been added to the game, mainly between X with the Mavericks, Vile, Zero and Sigma. Vile has similar conversations through his own game. **Ironically, the remake also cut out Sigma's final lines in the original. *Some of the upgrades and bonuses have been moved as well. For example, the "acceleration system", or dash upgrade is impossible to miss in the original, since X cannot proceed through Chill Penguin's stage without acquiring it. In Maverick Hunter X, the dash upgrade is located in Flame Mammoth's stage, in the secret area that houses the X-Buster upgrade. It is also significantly easier to reach this room, since the original game required the Helmet upgrade from Storm Eagle's stage to gain access. **In both this version and the original, the upgraded version of the X buster can be received from Zero. While it was identical to the capsule upgrade in the original, it possesses a different charge shot and is more powerful in the remake. *The stages in Sigma's fortress have completely different layouts. **Vile's battle against X and Zero is moved from near the beginning of the first fortress stage to the penultimate stage, right before the Boss (D-Rex). *The method of acquiring the secret Hadouken capsule is different from the original. It only requires one trip, but needs a no-damage run to make it appear. Continuity Unlike Mega Man Powered Up, this remake has several continuity problems with the rest of the series. This is due to the remake sacrificing ties with other games in favor of compromising them with more solid storytelling. It was also the intention of Keiji Inafune to completely redo the first six games of the X series but this project was abruptly discontinued. These are some examples of the continuity with the rest of the series being ignored: * Dr. Cain discovered X many years ago (as opposed to months), and is artificially extending his life via mechanical support to oversee the reploids. He also fears he does not have long to live. Towards the end of The Day of Sigma, a missile also destroys his home in Abel City - with him inside it. * Vile's story is merely considered a "what-if" scenario, as it conflicts with X's game. However, the line by Sigma to "retrieve Vile" seems to foreshadow his remodel in Mega Man X3. * In any flashback scenes in later games of the series (such as the openings of Mega Man X5 and CD Mega Man X3), of course, all designs of the characters that were based on their original SNES counterpart later. Similarly, the data in Mega Man Xtreme also reflects the SNES versions. * Dr. Light's reasons for sealing X are completely different from the version established in other games. In the original storyline, Dr. Light sealed X in a special capsule that would basically test his moral integrity, because it would be necessary to determine whether X would ultimately make the right decisions when he entered the world. However, in Maverick Hunter X, Dr. Light is already confident with X's moral integrity, but seals him up because he believes "mankind is not ready" for him just yet. * Sigma's personality is depicted quite differently than in other games. Here, he is obsessed with the evolution of robots (which somewhat reflects his attitude in Mega Man X8), and is fascinated with X's potential rather than truly wishing to overcome the humans. He even directly states to Vile he plans to go Maverick to test X's abilities and bring out his true power, and instructs Vile to help him incite rebellion to help achieve this. See also *Mega Man Powered Up *Irregular Hunter X / Rockman Rockman Value Pack External links *Irregular Hunter X official site Category:Mega Man X games Category:Remakes and collections Category:PlayStation Portable games